The Final Goodbye
by I483
Summary: What if your partner was disbanded from the team in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon? That is what this story is about. Follow a Riolu as he makes his way back to the place and team he left while making a few friends along the way. Bad sum.
1. Chapter 1: Kicked Out

**Yes, this is a side story that I created that has absolutely nothing to do with Transported to Another World and the stories that would come after it. Apparently, I go through phases of Fanfiction writing, because before I would write and read more about Sonic the Hedgehog(Which my next fanfiction will still have some of that in it), but now, it's Pokemon! I have concluded that the reason why is none other than Mudkip. Yes, I decided to look up Mudkip on and got hooked. :P Also, random fact, I'm updating this from Michigan! But, anyways, enough talking! Lets get this show on the road! This fanfiction is based about six months after the two heroes defeated Darkrai. If you don't know about that, then you shouldn't read this fanfiction.**

The Final Goodbye

Chapter 1: Kicked Out

"What do you mean that you're disbanding me?" a voice cried out.

"I'm sorry, Riolu, but you have been messing up way too much to stay," another voice said.

"What do you mean by that, Vulpix?" Riolu asked.

"I mean that other team members have surpassed you in leveling. You are also no longer able to carry your own weight in the dungeons anymore," Vulpix said.

"But I helped create the team in the first place! I was always there for others, and you were too, but now this?" Riolu stated. Vulpix just nodded her head.

"Fine, then! I guess I won't be needing this then," he said while tearing off his Power Band. "Or this," he said while taking off the Treasure Bag. "And most importantly, this," he said while taking off his Explorer Badge.

"Riolu.." Vulpix started, but Riolu stopped her.

"No, Vulpix, you have disbanded me, so I will go. I guess this is the final goodbye, since I will not come back to see you. So, goodbye." With that, Riolu quickly left from the base in Sharpedo Bluff before Vulpix could say another word. Before long, he was at the mountains that surround Treasure Town. As he looked off into the distance, he realized that it was his own home that he had just left behind, and it pained him to leave. He then looked off into the sea and saw storm clouds coming towards Treasure Town. Riolu knew that Vulpix wasn't too fond of thunderstorms but couldn't do anything to comfort her anymore.

"Good ridence to her," he said before hopping down the mountainside and running off towards the direction of Fogbound Lake.

That night, Vulpix was in Sharpedo Bluff, trying to get some sleep while the storm was raging outside. She was in turmoil to what she had done earlier that day, but felt it was necessary. But today was just the day to do it, as a thunderstorm raged over Treasure Town that night. Vulpix hated thunderstorms, but she had to ride it out while she was alone. She didn't want her fear to be running wild, and her to feel weak. And so, a restless night began for her.

(3 years later)

In the three years since Riolu had been disbanded from the exploration team, he had made not a single Poke. He never needed to. Whenever a pokemon from Fogbound Town needed to be rescued or to be arrested, he would always save them, but never take anything from them or the officers. He also occasionally went on runsfor the Kelcon Market that was in town. He got by because the people in twon would give him certain things to survive, as that was all he asked of them.

His home was one of the many caves around Fogbound Lake. It was small, only big enough for himself, and rarely seen from exploration teams going to Steam Cave. He had run into a few exploration teams over the years, and all of them left in either wonder and awe or covered with bruises, and those covered in bruises never came back.

One thing that Riolu was happy about was that, now, the paper was used more than just for help, but for current events. These "newspapers" were circling the globe and went to far off lands that he had never even heard of. Every once in a while, an article will be about him and how mysterious he was that no rewards were ever taken, yet Fogbound Town was always safe and secure. Also, every once in a while, an article about the exploration team that he had left would come up, usually with Vulpix in the picture, and it pained his heart to look at it.

However, one day was drastically different.

It started off normal, as he woke up and climbed out of his house. As he walked into towns, he said a few "Good mornings," with a smile on his face. He made it to the Kelcon market without any problems.

"Good morning, Kelcon brothers," Riolu said, "Could I have todays newspaper and an Oran Berry?"

"Certainly," said the green Kelcon, and he gave Riolu the newspaper and the Oran Berry.

"Say, you wouldn't know about Fogbound Town's mystereious gaurdian, would you?" the purple Kelcon asked with a smile. Riolu just laughed at that, as he had always since the first article of that had come up.

Riolu started eating the Oran Berry, and got halfway before he found a nice place to sit. He sat down and looked at the newspaper with the Oran Berry right next to him.

The berry wouldn't get touched again.

After reading the first title, Riolu was in shock. Before long, he dropped the newspaper and ran off.

This is what the title on the newspaper was.

**Treasure Town destroyed. Everyone evacuated to another**** town.**

**Well, like it? Sorry to all of my fans that liked the Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction. I will get back to that soon, just not now. Please R&R, and I will see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reason

**You know what, lets update this on the same day that I posted it! Why not? No rules against it! Such a good and amazing story. Also, one thing is that all of the rest of this story will be third person around Riolu, so don't expect anybody else. This is random, but one thing that I have been wondering about is that, in PMD: EoS, EoD, or EoT, when you place items in the storage rock, how does it get back to the past? Answer please, but first, read on!**

Chapter 2: The Reason

Riolu pushed away the bushes to see that he was finally here. He was at the beach where he had found Vulpix, but one thing was missing.

"Where is Beach Cave?" Riolu wondered. The entrance to it was completely covered by rubble. The whole beach and about a mile inland was wet, although it didn't rain here lately. This caused some worry to Riolu for what Treasure Town looked like.

When Riolu actually got to Treasure Town, he was horrified.

The Marowak Dojo and the Duskull Bank were completely destroyed, while the Chansey Day Care was barely holding up under its own weight. The Electrive Link Shop was also in a pile of rubble. The thing that was most surprising, however, was that the river was completely gone, and a huge crack ran down the middle of it. The bridge was cut in half, and, instead of a nice and easy walk to the other side, it was raised about a foot from the side that he was on.

Riolu quickly climbed up the little cliff, he was slightly relieved. The Kangaskhan Storage was still holding strong, but the Kelcon market and the Xatu Appraisal where similarly destroyed like the buildings in the other part of town.

"What could've done this?" Riolu wondered.

When he got to Sharpedo Bluff, he was relieved that it was almost completely intact. He moved aside the bushes and went inside of his used-to-be base. When he got inside, he found a note placed in the middle of the opening. Riolu picked it up, and this is what it said.

Dear Riolu,

If you are reading this, then I am already gone from this place and you have come to see if you can help in any way. I am guessing that Treasure Town is destroyed beyond repair, and I think that you accept that fact. In the Kangaskhan Storage, you will find your Wonder Bag, Explorer Badge, and a few items the I put there. You will also find another wonder map, this one completely unfamiliar. It is of the other side of the world. It's a lot bigger than just this land mass, you know! I hope that you will be able to use these items to find me and the rest of the guild. We are safe because of an Absol who came to this town and stated that the ground will shake and buildings will fall, and soon after, waves of death will strike the beach for a mile inland. That was enough to get the town going. I hope to see you soon.

From, Vulpix

Riolu was astonished at how Treasure Town was destroyed so easily, but sighed, then said, "Well, I guess you can't stop Mother Nature from doing her deads. We are always at the mercy of her wrath. That would explain the slight increase back at the river, I suppose. While I'm here I might as well check out Wigglytuffs guild."

When Riolu got there, he was surprised that the outside was mostly intact, but the inside was a whole different story. Rubble had fallen from the roof and blocked certain paths, making it difficult to get to certain areas, but, eventually, Riolu got to the bottom floor. The mess hall door and the guildmaster door were open, but the recruit rooms was a whole different story. Rubble was stacked all the way to the top, and it seemed to jut out a little.

Riolu walked out to it and shouted, "Force Palm!" while jutting his hand towards the rock pile. In seconds, the pile of rocks turned into dust, revealing two pokemon. One lifted its head and said, with a very soft voice, "Mudkip?"

The other pokemon replied, "Yes, Turtwig?"

Turtwig said, "I think that we have just been saved." Mudkip nodded.

Riolu quickly got two Oran Berrys out of the Treasure Bag and gave them to the two pokemon. They quickely ate the berries, and were on their feets within minutes. When they finally got a good look at Riolu, Turtwig asked, "Hey, aren't you the Riolu that was part of Team-"

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Riolu interrupted. "How did you two get trapped, anyways? The town was evacuated before then."

"Well, we were coming to the guild to sign up as guild members, but when we got here, nobody was here," Mudkip said, "When we got to the guildmasters room, the ground began to shake, and Turtwig pulled me into this hallway right before the roof collapsed. We don't know where the guild has gone, but we will help you on your way to the area that the guild is."

Riolu smiled as they said that. "Okay, then, lets get out of here and start trekking towards Fogbound Town!" With that, the threesome were off, with Riolu in the lead.

**Yes! Second chapter done! This is going to be a good story. Please R&R and I will see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Going Away

**Next Chapter! I like where this story is going, and I like to write about it. It is really exciting for me to actually just write it, thinking of all of the possible paths that they could take and also naming the new dungeons. I only have to name the ones that the three-some are actually going through, that is, unless I do a follow-up. But that will be later, so, for now, read on!**

Chapter 3: Going Away

"Hurry up, guys! We're almost there!" Riolu shouted.

Currently, they had just made it past Foggy Forest and are almost to Fogbound Town two days after they left Treasure Town.

"I'm sorry if we aren't as high-leveled as you!" Mudkip said. Riolu just shrugged it off.

"Now only if we could have a fire-type," Riolu started in his head, but then stopped when he remembered Vulpix.

Riolu then caught sight of the town ahead. "There it is!" he said to the other two, pointing towards it.

When they got into town, everything was normal, and the town was peaceful. The three-some went up to the Kelcon Market to resupply a bit.

"So, how is our gaurdian doing?" The green Kelcon asked when they got there.

"Eh, not the best. I won't be here for any longer after today," Riolu stated.

"What?" both of the Kelcon brothers shouted. "Why is that?"

"The guild from Treasure Town has moved to the other side of the world, and I plan to find them. I have forgotten some memories, but I plan to get them back," Riolu stated.

"Hmm, okay, so, what do you need?" the green Kelcon asked.

"Could I have a few Oran Berries, Reviver Seeds, five Huge Apples, and a Energy Ball TM?" Riolu asked.

"Certainly," the Kelcon brothers said, and the purple Kelcon went to get the TM and the green Kelcon went to get everything else.

After they got everything, the Kelcon brothers said, "Good luck on your journey!"

"Thanks," Riolu stated. With that, they were off.

After they got out of town, Riolu gave Turtwig the TM, saying, "Here, use it."

Turtwig looked at him quizzically before using it. "How did you get all of that stuff for free, though?" he asked.

"I helped out that town over the past three years while asking nothing in return," Riolu answered.

"Okay, I geuss I can believe that," Mudkip said.

"Now the fun part begins," Riolu said.

"And that would be?" Turtwig asked.

"Figuring out how to cross the sea," Riolu answered.

"Hmm, maybe we could build a raft to go across it," Mudkip said.

Riolu thought about it for a moment, and then siad, "You know, that's a pretty good idea."

"Yeah, but how are we suppossed to power it?" Turtwig asked.

"I can use Water Gun in the opposite direction of the direction that we want to go to move us," Mudkip said.

"I can make a simple raft out of a tree when we get there," Riolu said.

All three of them nodded and where off towards the ocean on the other side of Fogbound Lake.

The next day, the three-some finally got to the said ocean, and Turtwig and Mudkip were helping Riolu make the raft, and their progress was going smoothly.

After they finished, Riolu looked at Mudkip and Turtwig and noticed that they were famished. He searched into the Treasure Bag and pulled out one Huge Apple and split it in half, giving one half to Mudkip and one half to Turtwig. Both looked at him, and Mudkip said, "Aren't you hungry? You should eat, too."

Riolu sighed and searched the bag for an Apple, but felt something else at the bottom of the bag. He grabbed it in his hand while still finding the Apple. When he pulled out the Apple, he quickly hid the object behind his back to make sure that nobody saw it.

After they were done with the snack, they got the raft into the water, and they were off. The raft was relativally light, so Mudkip had no problem pushing it. After a few minutes, Riolu checked on what he was hiding. He was shocked when he found that it was the Power Band that he had torn off in front of Vulpix all of those years ago, and it was lokking like new. When he put it on, he felt the extra power surge through him.

When he looked back, the shoreline was almost gone over the horizon.

"And so starts the real part of the journey," he said.

**Well, that was interesting. A lot of talking, not a lot of describing. Not the usual for impromptu, which is how I am writing right now. This is about to get a lot better a lot quicker. So R&R and I will see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: An Old Enemy

**Well, I've tried to make this chapter two (make it three)**** times before this, and both times it was deleted by somebody else either turning off the computor or closing the window :P Also, I forgot to mention that Mudkip is a girl (at least I think I didn't :P). Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4: An Old Enemy

It has been five days since the three-some left for the other land. The food was almost gone, and so was the water. Mudkip, who stopped using Water Gun and began to swim and push the boat along that way, got her water from the sea around them, leaving Riolu and Turtwig with the little water that they had left. There was tension in the air, and it felt like an argumment could break out at any time.

That was the exact thought going through Riolu's head at the moment.

"Gee, Mudkip, would it kill you to go any faster?" Turtwig asked in a curt manner. Riolu winced. The fragile peace had been broken.

"Well, I don't see you pushing this raft," Mudkip replied in an equally curt manner.

"Well, I just asked a question about if you could go any faster!" Turtwig exclaimed.

"Gee, I'm almost killing myself out here, and you want to go faster. How nice," Mudkip replied. Riolu knew that that was not true, but he was not getting into this argumment.

He began to back away from the argumment and towards the front of the boat. When he got to the front, he sat down with his leg in the water. After a few minutes, Riolu looked down, and curiosity immediately swept through him.

Far below, a faint light had appeared. It didn't seem like much, but it seemed to be coming closer. Riolu got back on the boat so that he wouldn't fall off, and watched as it got closer, bigger, and faster. He was almost too late when he realized what it was.

He immediately through his head away from the water, and not a moment too soon, because, where his head just was, a Hyper Beam had split through the air. The argumment stopped once both of the Pokemon saw it, and Riolu was just wondering who did it.

A minute after the Hyper Beam disappeared, a large Gyarados appeared in front of the raft.

"Who dare comes to the purest sea in all the world?" It asked.

Riolu looked over the Gyarados, and immediately dropped into a battle stance, which confused Turtwig and Mudkip.

"Gyarados, we meet again," Riolu snarled, which confused Turtwig and Mudkip even further.

"Ah, you're the Riolu that, with his Vulpix friend, kept me from getting the Phione Dew. I said that I would not forget that, and I remained truthful about that. We have both gotten a lot stronger, so let us settle this once and for all!" Gyarados roared.

Mudkip and Turtwig began to run towards the front of the raft, but Riolu held them back. "No, this is my battle," he said. With that, Mudkip and Turtwig went back to the back of the boat, and watched as both Pokemon readied themselves, and got into fighting positions.

Riolu was the one who struck first. He leaped at the Gyarados, who dodged that easily, and landed on its back. Riolu ran up the back of the Gyarados, and, when he got to its head, used Force Palm on it to deal a lot of damage.

Riolu lept back to the raft, and looked to the Gyarados. Back at Miracle Sea, that Gyarados would have been obliterated by that attack, but not now. Now, that Gyarados waved it off like it was nothing more than a scartch. Riolu sighed. This was going to be a long fight.

"You call that an attack? I'll show you an attack," the Gyarados roared, and, with that, sent a Slam, using his tail, directly at Riolu and the fragile raft.

Riolu knew that, at the moment, he couldn't do anything about it. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down in this situation. As he was doing this, something just...clicked. He didn't know what, but he felt a new power going through him.

He opened his eyes, and, seeing the tail coming closer, drew his hands behind him, and let the power that he felt from before flow into those two hands. In an instant, a blue sphere had formed in the palms of his hands, and it kept getting bigger and bigger.

Turtwig and Mudkip were shocked when they saw this. Turtwig said to Mudkip, "I think that that is an Aura Sphere." All Mudkip could do was nod.

The two of them quickly got to make sure that it was, indeed, an Aura Sphere, because that's what Riolu shouted when he launched it at Gyarados' tail.

When it struck, the Aura Sphere not only hurt the Gyarados, it sent his tail back at his head. When that struck, more damage than Riolu could have done in a half-hour hit Gyarados.

Gyarados roared in pain, and then quickly plummeted to the bottom of the sea. The three-some looked over the edge of the raft at the quickly decending Gyarados. Turtwig asked, "What happened to him?"

"I think that he fainted," Riolu said. "I heard him say that this is the purest sea in the world, so I want to try something."

Riolu proceeded to cup his paws, dip them into the water, pulled them out, and, before either Mudkip or Turtwig could stop him, drank it.

Riolu swished the water in his mouth for a bit before saying, "It's freshwater."

This surprised the other two, but Turtwig began to drink the water, too. After a while, Turtwig pointed out a multi-layered structure jutting out of the sea floor and asked Riolu what it was.

"That is a mystery dungeon, and it needs a name. How about Pure Sea?" he said. The other two nodded at this, and they continued on.

After a few hours, something began to appear on the horizon. It grew bigger and bigger, and seemed to stretch across the horizon forever. One hour later, mountains began to appear on it. Then the forests and plains grew in ever more detail. Finally, five days and twelve hours after they left the old continent, Turtwig, Riolu, and Mudkip reached the other continent on the other side of the world.

"Now, all we need to do is to find the guild," Riolu said to himself.

**Yes! I am finally done with this chapter! This chapter was fun to make, so I really liked it. I especially liked the rather short battle that dominates the beginning and middle of this chapter. Anyways, R&R and I will see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Old Friends and Foes

**Yeah! Back from Michigan! Epic story time, too! Yeah buddy! Yeah! This is how I normally talk! Yeah! Continue reading! Yeah!**

Chapter 5: Where to Go and Old Friends and Foes

Once the three-some landed, they noted their surroundings, and saw that this area was mainly untampered. There were no towns nearby, so they had to get there food from the different plants surrounding them. Riolu checked the wonder map for where they were, and he quickly found it due to the scenery that surrounded them.

"Hey, guys, can you come over here? I think I know where we are," Riolu said.

Once Turtwig and Mudkip had gotten over to Riolu, he showed them where they were, which was a large bay that had a mountain range about a half-mile inland. One of the mountains had snow on the top. Riolu pointed to it.

"I think that we should go here, since it is a large landmark," he said. Turtwig and Mudkip nodded.

Instead of Riolu going in front, he let Turtwig and Mudkip go first instead. He looked at Mudkip, and saw that she was a bit shy towards Turtwig. Riolu wondered about that. Could she possibly...no, that wasn't possible. Or was it?

After a while, the three-some finally made it to the mountain, which seemed like the smallest in the whole entire mountain range, even though there was snow at the top. They then began to climb.

The mountain turned out to be a mystery dungeon, as there were stairs and lots of wild pokemon. In the beginning, it was mainly rock and ground-type pokemon, but, as they got higher, the air got colder, and ice-type pokemon got more and more common. After a while, the snow started cascading down the mountain every five to six minutes in avalanches, and this caused them to loose a lot of time. When they finally got to the top, the view was blocked by all of the snow, and it was also surprisingly flat, Except for a few ice pillars. All of a sudden, the snow stopped, and it got darker.

"Getting dark in the middle of the day? Never a good sign," Riolu said to himself.

"Who trespasses onto my vacation area?" a voice said.

"Vacation area? This isn't much of a vacation area!" Turtwig said. He would of said more, but Riolu shushed him.

"Come on out, Froslass, I know it's you," Riolu said to apparently no one.

"Hmpf, how do you already know who I am?" Froslass said, appearing in front of them.

"I know that because I beat you before while looking for Scizor, so I also know that those three ice pillars are three other pokemon that you have defeated," Riolu stated.

"Hmm, you do seem familiar. Weren't you the scaredy-cat of the group. And where is your partner, anyways? As you have already stated, yes, those three pillars are three pokemon. A Gardevoir, a Medicham, and a Lopunny, I think they were. They tried to beat me, and almost did, but I subdued them," Froslass stated.

"Well, since I beat you once, I will beat you twice," Riolu said.

"I'm warning you, I'm stronger than last time," Froslass warned.

"That goes for both of us, then," Riolu stated.

When the battle began, Froslass immediately used Avalanche, which, even though it did normal damage, it still hurt Riolu, and Riolu backed it with a Bite, which didn't do as much as he had hoped.

When Riolu looked back, he saw that Turtwig and Mudkip were standing off, not wanting to get into this fight.

"C'mon, guys, I need some help, here," Riolu said.

The two pokemon looked at each other, and then joined Riolu in the fight. Turtwig was using the newly learned Energy Ball and Razor Leaf, while Mudkip used Water Gun and Mud-Slap. They were able to quickly take out the Froslass, but, in the process of Froslass going down, Mudkip used another Mud-Slap, which missed, and instead hit an extremely weak Turtwig, who fainted.

"Turtwig!" Mudkip shouted, running up to him. "Are you okay?"

"Doing that won't help him a bit, Mudkip," Riolu said.

Suddenly, the three ice pillars cracked, and then shattered. The three pokemon stepped out into the now sunny day.

"Hmm, it seems that that Froslass was much tougher then we originally thought, Lopunny," Medicham said.

"I guess you're right, Medicham. I wonder who saved us this time," Lopunny said.

"It's good to meet you again, the ladies of Team Charm," Riolu stated.

"Oh, is it nice to see a familiar face," Lopunny said. "Say, is that two times that you have saved us from a enemy that we could not beat?"

"I would say it would. We should be getting off this mountain soon. One of my travel companions just got knocked out," Riolu said.

"Okay, then, lets go," Lopunny said, and, with that, all six of them were off, with Mudkip carrying Turtwig on her back.

That night, Team Charm and Riolu were sitting around a campfire, but Turtwig and Mudkip were no one to be found.

"Where are the other two?" Lopunny asked.

"Mudkip is tending to Turtwig. She won't leave his side, it seems," Riolu replied.

"Anyways, why are you here?" Gardevoir asked.

"You see, I was...disbanded from my exploration team, and went out of the area for a few years. I went back to Treasure Town after it got destroyed, and I found a note in Sharpedo Bluff with a wonder map that has this side of the world on it. I decided to check out Wigglytuff's Guild, and I found those two while saving them, and they decided to come with me to find Wigglytuff's Guild. Do you three know where it is?" Riolu asked.

"Actually, we came over here with them, and we can show you where they went," Medicham said. "Open your Wonder Map." Riolu obliged.

Medicham pointed on the opposite side of a large lake in the middle of the land mass. "This is where they are. There are many mystery dungeons surrounding it, so you will have to battle to get to the other side. It's not as easy as you think," Medicham said.

"Hmm, interesting. I think we can manage, though," Riolu said. "I've done this before, and even harder things, too, so this'll be fun."

"Good luck! Even the easiest dungeons are extremely difficult here," Lopunny said.

"Yeah, we realized that on the way up the mountain, which needs a name," Riolu said. "I think that Avalanche Mountain will fit the bill."

"Yeah, I think that is a good name for it," Lopunny said. "Avalanche Mountain it is!"

"Ooooh, I'm aching all over," Turtwig said, finally coming to.

"I'm so sorry, Turtwig," Mudkip said, tearing up. "It was all my fault!"

"Mudkip, it wasn't that bad," Turtwig said, trying to stand up, but quickly fell down. He looked over to his side, where his pain was coming from, and saw a dark purple blotch covering his right side.

"Okay, I guess that I am worse off than I thought," Turtwig joked. He then motioned for Mudkip to come closer, and then whispered something into her ear. After he finished, Mudkip began to blush.

"S-s-sure, I'll do t-t-that," Mudkip stuttered.

Lopunny giggled. "They are so cute," she said.

"Wait, so, what are you guys going to do now?" Riolu asked

"What we usually do, go find some treasure," Gardevoir said.

"Well, then, while we were coming over here, we saw a mystery dungeon in the ocean and called it Pure Sea. I'll show you where it is," Riolu said.

After he showed them, Team Charm thanked him, and set off for Pure Sea.

After they were gone, Riolu looked back over to Turtwig and Mudkip and saw them sleeping side by side, with one of Turtwig's legs over Mudkip. Riolu could've sworn that Turtwig was grinning, but he shrugged it off. As a matter of fact, Turtwig was grinning.

Riolu looked up and saw the stars, the same stars that he had been seeing for the last four years. Only fours years, he has seen these skies, and he as surprised that these stars were still the same. Riolu did have a secret, a secret that he has told no one about it. One thing was for certain, though. Once he sees Vulpix again, he will tell her his secret.

**Ohhh, secrets! Okay, first off, about the beginning, I don't say "Yeah" or "Yeah Buddy" after all of my sentences. That was just for fun. Also, I'll tell you the words that my computer that I got recently says is incorrect" Mudkip, Turtwig, Riolu, Froslass, Lopunny, Gardevoir, Vulpix, and Medicham. All pokemon names. Surprised? I don't think you should be. Anyways, R&R, and I will see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: New Dungeons

**Oh god. I just realized that I have to make a story on how Mudkip and Turtwig met up. That will be for another time, but still, I need to make it. That will be as big of a problem as making up the names of the dungeons, and that is a very large dungeon. Anyways, lets continue with this and have fun reading this!**

Chapter 6: New Dungeons

The next morning, Riolu got up before Mudkip and Turtwig and decided to look around. He found out that they were on the edge of another mystery dungeon that had a plethora of apples.

"Hmmm, looks like another Apple Woods," Riolu thought. "I wonder if there are any Perfect Apples in the deepest part of the woods."

As he headed back to the campsite, he heard that Mudkip and Turtwig had woken up. They were probably wondering where Riolu was when he walked in.

"Ah, I see the two lovebirds are up," Riolu said, and that made Turtwig and Mudkip blush.

Riolu got out some apples that he had just picked and began to explain his plan. They were going to go around the south side of the lake, which had a lot of forests, and then go a small bit north to get to the new town. Everybody seemed happy with it.

"I guess that means that we would have to go through these woods to get closer, even though these don't look very big on the wonder map. We'll have to go through the woods to get to it," Riolu said. "I want to check something out inside the woods while we're at it."

When they got into the woods, it wasn't as easy, or short, as they had hoped. It was midday when they got to the deepest part of the forest, which was halfway through the forest.

Just as Riolu had expected, a huge tree was in the middle, and Perfect Apples were growing on it.

"You guys wait here," Riolu said, and he ran up to the tree and jumped to the closest branch and started to pick the apples. He got ten by the time he was at the top and decided to go down after that. As he went down, he slipped off one of the branches and comically fell to the ground flailing his arms. He hit the ground on his back, and then got up with his aching back.

"I guess I'm still as clumsy as usual," Riolu said with a laugh.

After that incident, they found themselves fighting to also get out of the forest. By the time they got to the end of the forest, the sun was already setting as they looked ahead onto the plains in front of them. Riolu looked at the map again and was shocked.

The dungeon that they had just gone through must have been forty floors, yet it was extremely skinny on this map. The plains that they were on stretched on until the lake, and was at least ten times bigger than the forest, and the lake itself was eight times the size of the forest both by width and length.

"This may take a while," Riolu said to himself.

The three-some quickly ate their apples and bid each other good night.

The next morning, the three-some got up at the same time and began to walk towards the lake. The plains were gusting in the wrong direction which kept them going quickly, yet it was another mystery dungeon. This one was filled with flying types of all kinds, and kept all three of them on their feets. Even though they made even better progress, the lake was not in sight.

The next day, the same thing happened, and then it happened again the next day, and so on for two weeks. They passed a river that was on the map, which was yet another mystery dungeon, and got their waters refilled at it, and also got some more food. The wind just kept on blowing, and for the last four days, was blowing in the opposite direction of where they were going, and slowed them down a lot. They were so close, but got exhausted at a half day and had no energy for the rest of the day.

Eventually, trees began to come more and more common, and the roots got higher and higher off the ground. The air got humid, and the wind stopped blowing. They had finally made it out of the plains.

"We finally made it out of Gusting Plains," Riolu said.

"Gusting Plains?" Mudkip asked.

"Yeah, the name for the incredibly long mystery dungeon that was there," Riolu replied. "We must be close to the lake by now. I would like to see how big it actually is."

It took them another day to make it to the lakeside, which was a giant cliff like at Treasure Town. Riolu was just beginning to wonder what his team would use to make a base for themselves.

Riolu decided to get a better look of the lake, so he climbed up a tree. He still couldn't see the other side of the lake, but he could see another mystery dungeon in the middle of the lake, which was six to seven miles out.

"It's such a grand lake, isn't it, Turtwig," Riolu could hear Mudkip say. "A grand lake...," Riolu thought. "That's it! That will be the name of the mystery dungeon!"

Riolu was so excited to tell Mudkip and Turtwig that he fell out of the tree...again.

This time was different, though. When he hit the ground, a black locket flew off of his neck and landed near Mudkip and Riolu. It was in the shape of half a heart.

Mudkip and Turtwig looked at it, and then Turtwig picked it up and went over to Riolu to give it back.

Riolu thanked him for not opening it.

"What is it anyways?" Turtwig asked.

Riolu sighed before saying "I'll tell you when we have Vulpix back with us, okay? But, anyways, in the middle of the lake is another mystery dungeon, and I fell down because I figured out its name. Its name is Grand Lake."

"Hmm, seems good. So, will we go onwards?" Mudkip asked.

"We shall," Riolu replied, and, with that, they were getting to the last leg of the journey. Riolu sighed as he thought back to what had just happened. His secret was almost revealed too early for him.

**PLEASE READ THIS! I'm looking for the name of a jungle-like mystery dungeon. Also, this story will be ending soon, but this will continue as I have liked to write about this. This is also a shorter chapter as I couldn't think of the plot of it for a while, but I got to it eventually, so yay! Anyways, R&R and I will see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Through the Jungle

**Gah, Safari reloaded, lost about three hundred words, but oh well. I'll get this up before I go to Boy Scout Camp (again). Anyways, I actually thought of names, so I am glad! Also, I realized that one thing that I forgot was to put the size of both Gusting Plains and Grand Lake into perspective. So, Gusting plains are as long as the Great Plains are tall. For Grand Lake, imagine that the three biggest Great Lakes, which are Lake Superior, Lake Huron, and Lake Michigan, are put into the Grand Lake, but also another Lake Superior, which is the largest of the Great Lake. That is how big Grand Lake is, and it is also filled with Fresh Water. Anyways, continue!**

Chapter 7: Through the Jungle

The three-some stopped for the night, and Riolu decided to look as the map again. He had already decided that the apple forest would be called Apple Stretch, but there was something else that he was focused on.

"How did I not recognize that?" he asked himself.

"Recognize what?" Turtwig asked, overhearing him.

"The first set of forest is purple, and the next set is blue-ish," Riolu replied.

"Hmm, that is interesting," Mudkip said. "I think that we will have to keep on our toes, then."

"You're right, but, for now, we need to rest, so, good night!" Riolu said.

The next morning, the three-some were ready to go a bit after dawn, and, an hour later, arrived at the entrance to the purple forest.

"This forest has a dark vibe to it, so expect Ghost and Dark-type pokemon, as well as Grass-types, okay?" Riolu said to the two. They both nodded their heads, and, after that, were inside the forest.

The forest trees were so dense that sunlight could barely reach the bottom, making it almost impossible to see enemy pokemon three steps ahead of them. This made Ghost and Dark types love this area, and, sure enough, there were loads of them. Even though Riolu's fighting type attacks would not do much to them, he still had a few moves that would work against them.

While most of the time Riolu would lead, he would sometimes let Turtwig or Mudkip lead so they would get stronger. They did well, and were able to make it to the half-way point at floor two-hundred by half day.

While they were resting, Riolu noticed something interesting about this.

"Why is there a branching path here?" he wondered. Without any warning, he set off down the path, leaving Turtwig and Mudkip behind to rest.

When he got to the end of the path, he was shocked. Right in front of him, right against the shore, was the mystery dungeon that he had spotted yesterday. He thought that it was in the middle of the lake, and therefor was a good marker, but it being so close to shore was just showing how big this lake actually was.

When he went up to the dungeon and looked down, he could see a few Mudkip in the water, playing and splashing each other. Riolu smiled at this and then headed back.

When he got back, Turtwig and Mudkip were ready, and they set off through the forest again.

In the forest, the team got a beating from all of the pokemon, and were wiped by the time they got to the end. The sun was going own when they got to the end clearing. When they got there, the three-some were immediately confronted with the blue trees which were sparkling in the sun.

Riolu immediately began to think of a name for the mystery dungeon, and before long, remembered Corrupted Jungle as the name of the mystery dungeon. Pretty soon, he, too succumbed to sleep.

The next morning, the three pokemon got up and went around to clean up the site. Once they were ready, they continued onward into the blue forest.

Once inside, many interesting pokemon began to emerge. Turtwigs and other grass types were appearing and taking them on, and, a little later on, Riolu began to appear, just like in Crystal Cave.

"Hmpf, I guess Riolus are attracted to crystal, as they appear in Crystal Cave and here," Riolu observed. Turtwig and Mudkip said nothing to this.

This dungeon was even longer than the last, and, before long, even flying-type pokemon were showing up. While they were beating these pokemon with ease, the numbers of them were beginning to tire them out.

On the 599th floor, they ran into a Staraptor that was tougher than the rest of the pokemon. It attacked relentlessly, and weakened all three of them, especially Turtwig. After the three-some almost defeated it, i went into a rage and targeted Turtwig to take down. He began to use Close Combat on him.

Riolu saw this, and, seeing no way to get Turtwig and himself out of the way, pushed Turtwig out of the way and exposed his left side to the attack.

The attack by the Staraptor hit, and it dealer a ton of damage. Most of it hit Riolu's left arm, and he felt a severe pain every three to four seconds in it. The pain kept getting worse, and, before long, darkness began to cloud his vision. About ten seconds after that began, Riolu slumped to the floor, head facing Staraptor, and the darkness almost completely covering his vision. He smiled when he saw the two pokemon take down the Staraptor, and was still smiling when he fainted.

When he woke up, Turtwig and Mudkip were trying to get him to eat an Oran Berry, trying to help him out. He thanked them, and reached out to grab the Oran Berry. But, as he lifted his left arm, the same shearing pain that he felt during the attack reignited within his arm, causing him to wince and put his arm back down.

"Sorry, guys, but just an Oran Berry won't do it," he said. "It only heals minor injuries, so we need to get to the guild as quick as possible. Also, how close were we to the end when I fainted?"

"We went up the stairs on the same floor and were here," Turtwig replied.

"Figures," Riolu said.

"Als, we can't go to the guild. It's getting dark out, and a thunderstorm is brewing, so we need to find shelter," Mudkip said.

Riolu scoffed and go up, much to his arms dismay, and began to search around for something, which confused Mudkip and Turtwig. After a few minutes, he appeared to have found something, and looked back at Turtwig and Mudkip.

"To find shelter, all you need is to," Riolu said, and then Force Palmed the ground at his feet, creating a hole that had stairs, "look carefully."

The three-some settled into the bluff's insides, and then Turtwig and Mudkip went to sleep. Riolu, however, had a hard time falling asleep, and began to think about how Vulpix was doing at that moment as the thunderstorm rolled in.

Meanwhile, at the new Treasure Town, Vulpix had just finished setting up the temporary room, and decided to try and go to sleep, but the thunderstorm was keeping her up. No matter how hard she tried, she could not go to sleep. Giving up, she decided to go into the main room, where the guild would do their morning cheers. She was surprised to see Chimecho was in their, too.

"Couldn't sleep?" Chimecho asked, and Vulpix nodded.

"One reason or two?" Chimecho asked.

"Two," Vulpix said, even though she didn't like to say it.

"Let me guess them, the thunderstorm and Riolu," Chimecho said, and all Vulpix could do was nod, tears coming to her eyes.

"Now, now, there, I'm sure he's fine. We've seen a few Riolu walk through these parts, so don't get too excited when a Riolu comes, okay? I know that he will make it, and he will be happy to see you again," Chimecho stated.

Vulpix nodded, wiped away her tears, and went back to her Guild room and had a restless night due to the thunderstorm, but nothing else.

Meanwhile, back at the cave, Riolu was looking at his reflection in the water on one side of the cave. He had already thought of a new name for the dungeon, Diamond Forest, but had other things on his mind. Right now, the gems on the side of the wall were shimmering another light into the water from the lightning, and he kept on regretting one thing. He felt like he was running away from his past, his unknown past, and he did not like it. He tried his best to get it out of his head, but he couldn't. The last proof of what he once was was staring at him right in the eyes, and he couldn't take it anymore. He broke away from the water and went to his hay bed, curled up, and tried to sleep.

**Woot! New chapter is up! Next chapter will be the end of this story, but I will make another one about this team soon after I finish this one. Anyways, R&R and I will see you net time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Reunion and Secrets Revealed

**Last Chapter! Like I said before, I will make a series out of this. I really liked it and had a fun time with it. Anyways, read on!**

Chapter 8: The Reunion and Secrets Revealed

When Riolu woke up again, he was surprised to see the sun going down, making the gems in the cave sparkle and shimmer as this was happening.

"'Oh, you're awake," Turtwig said, who was off to Riolu's side, not in the line of sight of him.

"Yeah, still aching from that attack yesterday," Riolu said. When he tried to lift his left arm, the same sharp pain that he felt the day before came back, and he had to put it back down.

"Well, that's not getting any better, I guess," Riolu grimaced. "What did you two do while I was out?"

"Oh, we stocked up on supplies and also figured out where we are," Mudkip said. "We borrowed the Wonder Map."

"Ah, could I see it?" Riolu asked. When the map was put right in front of him, and the location was pointed out, he looked at them and asked, "Did you guys find the town?"

"No, sadly, we didn't Turtwig replied, and to this, Riolu laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Turtwig asked.

"Did you guys look in that direction?" Riolu asked, pointing towards the door.

"Umm, no," Turtwig said. "Why did you ask that?"

"Follow me, then, and you will be amazed," Riolu said, getting up and, with his right arm holding his left arm, walked up the stairs, with Mudkip and Turtwig right behind.

When they got to the top, Riolu pushed aside some bushes, and then proceeded to laugh, with Turtwig and Mudkip trying to get a better view. When they finally got one, they gasped.

Right ahead of them was a new Treasure Town, without the river going through it, though. While the shops and stalls were up, the owners had apparently already closed them down, due to how late it was. Also, at the top of one of the hills was Wigglytuff's Guild, standing with the tent up and the torches lit.

"Wow," Mudkip said. "We were really that close."

The three-some went through the town, but no one was there for them to say hello to. Even the guild was strangely silent, as no one was heard on the inside.

When Turtwig and Mudkip looked at the grate in front of the guild, Turtwig asked, "What is the use for this?"

"That is their security," Riolu said. "Go on, step on it."

Turtwig did as asked, and stepped on the grate.

"POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED!"

"WHO'S FOOTPRINT? WHO'S FOOTPRINT?"

"The footprint is Turtwig's! The footprint is Turtwig's!"

"Okay, stranger, you may ENTER! There are two others with you! Get one of them on the grate NOW!"

Turtwig stepped off the grate, and Mudkip stepped on.

"POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED!"

"WHO'S FOOTPRINT? WHO'S FOOTPRINT?"

"The footprint is Mudkip's! The footprint is Mudkip's!"

"Okay, stranger, you may ENTER! Get that last stranger onto the grate NOW!"

Mudkip stepped off of the grate and Riolu stepped on.

"POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED!"

"WHO'S FOOTPRINT? WHO'S FOOTPRINT?"

"The footprint is Riolu's! The footprint is Riolu's!

"Okay, you three may ENTER!"

The door to the guild opened with a grinding sound, and, after a few seconds, they were let in.

When they got inside, there was a ladder leading down.

"I'll go first," Riolu said. "I know the way around here, if it was built like the last one."

With that, Riolu started down the ladder. The beginning was going smoothly, but, when he reached the fifth rung with his hand, his hand slipped.

He fell down the shaft, trying his best to remain calm during this very bad situation. All that he could do at the moment was to turn his body so that his right side would take the brunt of the impact.

He hit the ground hard, making a dull thud when he hit it. His left arm hit against his side when he hit the ground, causing it to hurt even more. He moaned in pain.

"Oh my gosh! He looks hurt!" Riolu heard someone scream, and then, the next thing he knew, he was surrounded by familiar faces.

"Get...Chimecho..." was all that Riolu could say before he passed out due to the pain.

"Hey, hey, hey, how does he know Chimecho?" Corphish asked.

"Well how are WE supposed to KNOW?" Loudred said.

"Golly, I think that I might know who this Riolu is," Bidoof said.

"WHAT?" Everybody shouted.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he knew you guys, since he was in the guild before," Turtwig said, coming down the ladder with Mudkip right behind him.

"Is he the Riolu that was disbanded or something?" Chimecho asked.

"That he is, though he doesn't like to talk about it," Mudkip said.

"WHAT are we DOING, THEN? We should HELP him!" Loudred said, and, with that, the guild members picked him up and carried him downstairs.

Meanwhile, Vulpix was in the main room downstairs, contemplating the failed rescue yesterday. She didn't even get close to the pokemon before she fainted. If only Riolu was here...

She began to walk towards the ladder, but, before she could go up it, the guild members rushed down it, who were carrying something, and two other pokemon that she had never seen before. One of them looked at her, stopped, and then asked, "Are you that Vulpix that had a Riolu on her team a few years ago?"

"Yes, but why?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

"Well, come on!" The Turtwig said, and the two of them raced down the guild members hallway.

When they got to the end, Vulpix was surprised at what she saw. A beat up Riolu was in her temporary room, with Chimecho tending to its wounds.

"Who is that?" Vulpix asked.

"That is the Riolu that you disbanded a few years ago," Turtwig replied.

Worried about Riolu's condition, Vulpix asked, "What happened to him?"

"The left arm is the price he paid to save me from a worse fate, and the right side happened when he fell down the ladder upstairs," Turtwig said.

"He fell down the ladder? Well, he always was clumsy," Vulpix said.

"I think I know what's wrong with his left arm, now," Chimecho said.

"Golly, what is it, then?" Bidoof asked.

"It looks like his arm is broken in several places by a strong attack, and he will nee something to keep it straight. Bidoof, can you get me two wood planks and some string?" Chimecho asked.

"Yup yup! Anything for an old friend!" Bidoof said, and, a few minutes later, came back with the necessary supplies. Chimecho thanked him, and then proceeded to make a makeshift splint.

"He should be coming back soon," Chimecho stated. "He wasn't knocked out too hard."

A few minutes later, just like Chimecho stated, Riolu began to stir.

"Ohhh, that fall hurt," he said, opening his eyes. He looked around for a minute before speaking again. "Thanks, Chimecho, I owe you one, but I want to talk to a few people in private now, okay?"

The guild members nodded, and they turned and left the room quickly, including Mudkip and Turtwig.

"You two get back in here," Riolu said to them, and they turned around, surprised, and then quickly came back in.

"Now, then, where was I? Oh yes, Vulpix, did you miss me?" Riolu asked.

"I don't know you," Vulpix said, which shocked all of them. "The Riolu that was on my team didn't have those color eyes."

"That observant, huh?" Riolu said. "Well, I guess that I will have to have some proof that I am that Riolu, aren't I?"

"Yes, that would be necessary," Vulpix said.

"Well, then, we went into the future, where we hid from Dusknoir with Grovyle, and then proceeded to head back to this time with the help of Celebi, who was pink and also liked Grovyle. When we were at Temporal Tower, you gave me the courage to fight against Dialga. I still remember how hurt I was when you left, and then I was even more hurt after you disbanded me," Riolu said. "There are things that are unforgivable and unforgettable, and you disbanding me would be one of those times. I will never forget the journey that our new team members and I took to get her, to reach here, to reach you."

"Wait, new team members?" Vulpix asked.

"Yeah, Mudkip and Turtwig. That's the only way I can owe them to staying by my side the whole entire time during our journey," Riolu stated. "Well, can they join?"

"I'm still not sure about you, though," Vulpix said.

Riolu sighed and then said, "Okay, just like old times, I'll share a secret, and you'll share a secret of your own, deal?" Vulpix nodded her head.

"Okay, then, I was planning on showing you this, anyways, but here you go," Riolu said. He took off his locket and showed it to Vulpix, who gasped.

"What is it?" Riolu asked.

"I have a locket that looks just like that. Just wait, I'll get it," Vulpix said, and then she proceeded to search through her treasure bag, and then found a locket that was orange instead of black and was the opposite side of the heart.

"Open them on three?" Riolu said, and Vulpix nodded.

"One.."

"Two.."

"Three!"

Riolu and Vulpix both opened their lockets, and, on the inside were two pictures. In Riolu's was a human girl that was looking to her left, towards a ripped section. She was red-headed, and had white skin.

On the other hand, in Vulpix's was a human boy, with black hair and also white skin looking towards a tear to his right.

Riolu noticed something first. "Could I borrow the picture?" Riolu asked. Vulpix nodded.

Riolu took both pictures, and, with the boy to the left and the girl to the right, tried to put them together.

"Dear lord," Riolu said. It was a perfect match.

"How does that work?" Vulpix asked. "You were always a pokemon, weren't you?"

"Actually, I'm finding more and more that the facts don't point to that. My blue eyes that just developed, not being able to remember past a certain time, and more," Riolu stated. "I think that, just like you, I was once human, and we knew each other if we had these lockets."

"A heart means love, so does that mean that we liked each other in the past life?" Vulpix asked.

"Could be, but their is a difference between then and now, but not much," Riolu said. "Anyways, I have a gift for the guildmaster, and also a new base, so let's get to it!"

When they got to the door of the guildmaster's room, it was open, so they walked in.

"Friendly friends! You are back to us! Did you bring any gifts?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Actually, I did," Riolu said. He dug into his treasure bag, and out came, "Ten Perfect Apples."

"Wow! All for me? Friendly friends! Perfect Apple! Perfect Apple!" Wigglytuff sang.

"Okay, let's go to our new base," Riolu said.

When they got back to the cave, Vulpix was impressed.

"Nice place you found," Vulpix said.

"Thanks, but let's get some sleep," Riolu said, faking a yawn. He was not truthfully tired.

"Okay, then, good night," Vulpix said, and after fifteen minutes, three sets of seemingly calm breathings set in. Riolu got up **and** left the cave to go sit on the cliff overlooking the lake. A few minutes later, Riolu got startled by Vulpix when he heard her ask, "Couldn't get any sleep?"

"No, just too exciting, most of all to see you again," Riolu said.

"Pardon?" Vulpix said.

"I'm sorry that I held it back for this long, but I kind of had to due to us being so distant," Riolu began, blushing. "I think that I may love you."

"Oh, well, I was actually getting to saying that to you, too," Vulpix said, blushing. "The final nail were the pictures earlier today."

"Yeah, I agree," Riolu said.

"What's up with Turtwig and Mudkip? They were edging closer to each other in their sleep," Vulpix said.

"Oh, they like each other as much as we like each other," Riolu said.

"Well, let's get some sleep before I can do anything, since you have to heal your arm first," Vulpix said.

"Oh, come on!" Riolu complained.

"Hey, at least Team Sky is back together," Vulpix stated.

**End Book 1! I bet you didn't see the human aspect coming! Just another story I will have to make. Bad team name, sue me! I don't care! I had a few ideas for the entrance to the guild. The first one was that Riolu would get tackled by Vulpix leaping out of the door to see him. Then, I thought of the idea that many Riolu were around, and Riolu would, of course, fall down the ladder and face plant into the ground but this idea was renovated when I had Riolu's arm get broken. Also, if you want to name Riolu, Vulpix, Mudkip, or Turtwig, review this and say their new names! Anyways, you won't see me for a week, so I will see you next time!**


End file.
